Small World
by Caryce Jade
Summary: Stoker finally meets a nice girlif he can get over his hesitation to talk to her. of course, she has ties to the Phantom, so...
1. Chapter 1

Jim Croce - I'll Have To Say I Love You In A Song

Well, I know it's kind of late  
I hope I didn't wake you  
But what I got to say can't wait  
I know you'd understand  
Every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song

Yeah, I know it's kind of strange  
But everytime I'm near you  
I just run out of things to say  
I know you'd understand  
Every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song

Everytime the time was right  
All the words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song

Yeah, I know it's kind of late  
I hope I didn't wake you  
But there's something that I just got to say  
I know you'd understand  
Everytime I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I"ll have to say I love you in a song

Natalie Wyatt walked down the bread aisle of the grocery store where she worked. As she began the mindless task of stocking bread, she went over chemistry equations in her mind. She had a test the day after tomorrow. Despite juggling the dual responsibilities of supporting herself and attending college as a biology major with a minor in anthropology, she made above-average grades. She really wished she could chuck this job and devote herself to studying, but the bills wouldn't pay themselves, and she didn't have anybody who could, or would help her out. She did have an older half-sister, Kathryn, but the two of them were definately NOT on speaking terms. Kathryn had done some things that Natalie found inexcusable, and Kathryn had not liked it that Natalie had made her opinions known. Kathryn also didn't like that Natalie was still on friendly terms with her ex-fiance, and had made that known. Personally, Natalie was glad Chet had found out what kind of a person Kathryn was BEFORE marrying her. She could have told him how selfish, manipulative, scheming, and vindictive Kathryn was, but she had known that he had to find that out for himself. Fortunately, he had borne his "little sister" no ill will. _I wonder how he's getting on. We haven't talked in a while. In fact, the last time I talked to him was about eight months ago. Then Kathryn started harrassing me again, so I was dealing with getting the restraining order and all that. Maybe I ought to call him and see how he's doing. _

A shadow crossed over her, and Natalie looked up into a pair of intense blue eyes. _Almost unreadable, but an amazing color. You could drown in eyes like that, Nate. I wonder who put that pain in them._ Giving a quick smile, she moved aside. "I'm sorry, sir. Can I help you find anything?"

The man flushed, gave a self-conscious smile, and said softly, "Actually, yes. Do you have any Italian bread in stock? It's my turn to make lunch today at work." _Brilliant opening line there, Mike. No wonder women don't notice you enough to even give you the opportunity to ask them for their number or to even find out if they're single. Wish I had Gage's or even Chet's way with women. Of course, who'd want me anyway? Trish sure made a point of telling me that often enough. I wonder if she ever even loved me at all...Snap out of it, no use dwelling on that. You'll be gloomy all day, and you sure don't need that._

"I don't have any out here, sir, but I'll go in the back and check."

"Thank you." On an impulse, he added. "Call me...Mike." _Sir sounds so...formal...coming from her. I wonder if she is single. There's no ring, but surely somebody like her has a boyfriend or something._

Natalie extended a hand. "Natalie. Let me go check on that for you, Mike. If you don't mind me asking, where do you work that requires you to prepare your meals?" _I really am curious. Anybody's cooking has to be better than mine. I could probably even manage to ruin cereal. Anything I cook, I char to a crisp._

"A fire station. I'm an engineer." _What? She already wants to know what I do? Next she'll be asking what kind of car I drive, how much I make..._

"Ah. I have a...friend that works at a fire station. Hard work, that is. Takes somebody that really loves what they do to do it." She gave a quick flash of a smile and went to find the bread, which she found in a section that she hadn't gotten to. She brought two loaves out to the wating man.

"Thank you, Natalie. Have a nice day." He flashed a nervous smile and went back up the aisle.

"You too, Mike." _And stay safe. I'll have to call Chet later and see if he knows you--if the last number I have for him still works._ Between the demads of their separate lives, it had grown difficult to maintain ties. She didn't even remember what shift he worked, or know what station he was at now. She'd met one of his coworkers once, about a year ago when they'd needed a second female when the other guy's date had bailed. Nice enough guy, not that bad looking, good buddy material, but not really her type to date. Not that she'd dated much anyway. She rarely had time for an evening in where she didn't have to do something, much less a date, but she really wanted to get to know this guy if she could and see where it went. _I'll try that number tomorrow morning. I'm off from work and from school, so I'll have time if he's available._


	2. Chapter 2

Mike walked into the station and on into the kitchen and began putting away his purchases. He was still early, though he had arrived a bit later than planned. He looked over at the table. _One of the C-Shift paramedics must be out_, he thought._ I haven't seen this one before_. The blonde man was seated at the table reading the newspaper. Even seated, Mike could tell that the man was quite tall.

The man looked up as he noticed someone looking at him and stood up. Mike was tall, but this man was almost a head taller than him, though about as thin. The man walked over, extended a hand and said in a bass voice that sounded like he was speaking up the shaft of a well, "Timothy Robbins from Station 13. Most people call me Tiny."

_This man is ANYTHING but tiny! _"Mike Stoker." He took Tiny's hand and shook it.

"I know, I know. How does a man like me get the nickname 'Tiny'?" He laughed. "My football and basketball coaches in high school got together and gave it to me, and it stuck. So now about the only person that calls me Tim or Timothy is my mother. When do your shift's paramedics usually arrive?"

"Roy DeSoto should be here in about five minutes. John Gage usually comes in about five to ten minutes before the shift starts."

"Are they a good team? I just got started last week. Moved out here from Tennessee and had to get re-certified before I could start. I really don't know too many people here yet."

A new voice broke in. "Probably the best. I'd put them up against any other team any day." Captain Stanley walked over to the two men. "Don't let John fool you either. He's like an overgrown boy when he comes in here, but on the scene, he's a dedicated, sometimes even too dedicated, professional. He and Roy are not only partners, but the best of friends."

"That's good to hear," Tiny said. "Your partner _should_ be somebody you trust. I miss Roger Collins, my late partner back home, but God had other plans for him. I guess heaven needed a paramedic." He sat back down at the table. It was obvious that the man's death still weighed heavily on him. When he spoke again, it was very low. "Rog was more than my partner. He was my best friend from the time I was six. He was a good man. I let my certification lapse when he got sick, seeing as there was nobody to take care of him. Before he died, he made me promise to start up again. And I did."

"If you don't mind me asking..." _I know he wants to talk about this, I can see it in his eyes, _Hank thought. _But I need to give him an opening._

"No, I don't mind. Maybe you can keep somebody else from letting their pride cost them their life." He drew in a deep breath, his face taking on an intense expression. "Rog died of testicular cancer. If he had went to the doctor when he first noticed a problem instead of being too embarrased, he'd probably have survived. Don't _ever_ make that mistake, either of you." He gave a sad half-smile as both men gravely nodded.

Eager to leave so grim a subject, the captain introduced Tiny to Marco and Chet, who had just come into the kitchen.

True to prediction, Roy walked in about five minutes later. After changing, he went over and introduced himself to Tiny. The two men took an immediate liking to each other. A little while later, Johnny walked in and after being introduced to Tiny as well, went on into the locker room. A moment later, a yelp rang out across the station and the men walked into the locker room to see Johnny's front covered in a combination of chocolate syrup, miniature marshmallows, and graham cracker crumbs.

"CHET!!" Johnny stalked into the latrine. The assembled men could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

_Some things don't change,_ Mike thought as he caught Captain Stanley's eye. The older man was trying to look stern, and almost succeeding. Tiny, on the other hand, looked like he was strangling, making a concentrated effort not to laugh. "Morning entertainment," Mike said cryptically, and went back into the kitchen to put on a new pot of coffee. Tiny took the opportunity to slip out to drive home, waiting until he got into his truck to dissolve into a gale of laughter.

Roll call commenced, and the chores were handed out. Captain Stanley was walking towards his office when he heard somewhat tuneless whistling coming from the kitchen. He shook his head. _Something's got Mike in a good mood,_ he thought. _I hope it lasts. He's been really down for a while with Trish leaving him and the divorce and everything. Not that she treated him that well to begin with. _He'd seen how shot the man's nerves had been by the time Trish had decided to dump him. _Found somebody who would keep her in spending money and kicked him out, just like that. Harridan._ _Always calling and complaining about something or wanting money or trinkets. Thank God there weren't any children. That would have made a bad situation much worse. _He shook his head again and pushed his office door open with more force than he had intended as he headed toward the waiting pile of paperwork.

As he sat down, he started remembering the morning a little over a year ago that he had come in about an hour earlier than usual to find Mike asleep on the couch in the day room...

_About fourteen months ago..._

Captain Stanley walked into the station. C-shift's Captain at the time, Jake Emery, had called and said that his engineer had come in about thirty minutes before he had called him and had laid down on the couch. He had looked really upset, and nobody really knew him well enough to risk approaching him to see what was the matter. _I don't really know him that well either._ So he had called in reinforcements. Roy and John were en route. If it was anything major, he'd let Marco and Chet know when they got here. He took a deep breath, said a quick prayer and walked towards the couch.

He looked down over the younger man. _He looks rough. Like he's not really slept in days. _He took note of how baggy the other man's clothes were. _Probably hasn't really been eating much either. I know he and Trish are having problems. His nerves are about shot. Any time she calls here, he winds up spending almost as much time in the latrine as Chet. Lisa referred to her as a "cold-hearted bitch" the last time her name came up in conversation. Roy said that Joanne doesn't like her either but is civil to her because of Mike. Well, here goes nothing..._ He reached down and shook the other man's shoulder. "Mike. Wake up."

His eyes flew open. "Cap? You here already?" He sat up.

"Yes, I'm here. Captain Emery called me because he was worried about you. You seemed upset to him. Care to talk about it?"

"Trish kicked me out. I didn't want to wake up my mother, and I didn't think I could call anybody, 'cause it was so late, so I drove around until I thought it was late enough to come here."

"You could have called any of us. We would have put you up for the night." He noticed the beginnings of a black eye and the start of a large bruise on the other man's jaw. He made a mental note to have John and Roy check that out later.

"I didn't want to put anybody..."

"You woudn't have." Roy said, coming into the room with John on his heels. The two of them came over to the couch. "You're not just our co-worker. You're our friend. Any of us would do anything to help you."

"I'm not worth that."

"Yes, you ARE worth that. You're a good person. Trish doesn't know what a fool she is." John spoke for the first time, his words marking the beginning of what would, at some point or another during the day, manifest themselves as a furious rant. This time, everyone would probably be echoing his sentiments instead of telling him to can it.

"Mike, I'm calling in a replacement for you. You need a shower, some food, and some sleep."

"But I don't..."

"Yes, you do," John said. "My apartment's got another bedroom. Give me your keys. You're in no shape to drive and I gotta pick up the Rover anyway. We'll all put our heads together about getting your stuff later. You're close to my size, so finding something to sleep in won't be a problem. You make that phone call, Cap, and I'll see about getting our friend here to my place."

"Right. That reminds me. You and Roy need to check him out before you go."

"Cap, that's really not neccessary."

"Yes. It is."

_Back to the present..._

The captain came back into himself. _I hope he finds somebody that's good to him. Since his mother got sick about nine months ago and had to be put in a long-term facility, he's really withdrawn again. I'm glad my mother's in the same place. That makes it easier for us to try to make sure he's really okay. I've got Lisa and the kids to come home to, but he comes home to an empty house. _Sighing, he picked up his pen and attacked the mound of papers on his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie looked at her alarm clock. Eight fifty-five. _Might as well get on the phone_. She padded downstairs and into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Once that was on, she went over to the phone and dialed the number. On the fifth ring, somebody answered.

" 'Lo?" The voice sounded somewhat tired, but Natalie recognized it immediately.

"Chet?"

"NATE!! How's it goin', babe?"

"All right. How are things on your end?"

" Okay. Tried calling you a few weeks back, but I guess you'd changed your number. Kathryn still harrassing you?" He almost spat the name. It was almost impossible for him to truly hate anybody, but Kathryn came pretty close. Ironic, considering that he had once loved her enough to consider marrying her. Of course, that was before catching her cheating on him, and finding out that she had lied about having been married. And if that hadn't been bad enough, she had nearly drained his bank account. He had only recovered from THAT antic a few months ago.

"Not anymore. The suit put a stop to that for the moment. Haven't heard from her in about four months, thank God. Say, I want to ask if you know somebody."

"Ask away."

"I don't know much about him, so I'm not giving you much to go on..."

"Is he cute?" His tone was teasing. "Ooooh, Nattie's got a BOYFRIEND!!"

"I DO NOT!!" Hearing his laughter, she was unable to keep from joining in, even though she was blushing furiously.

"Seriously, Nate, ask. If I can help, I will. It'll cost you, though." There was a grin in his voice.

"Hmmm. Is the Phantom still operating?" She knew his penchant for practical joking, a side of him that Kathryn had not appreciated.

"The Phantom's ALWAYS operating."

"Good. I've got a recipie for him."

"For what?'

"First help me out."

"Who are you wondering if I know?'

"I just know his first name, and that he works at a fire station as an engineer. I met him at work yesterday morning while I was stocking bread."

"What's his first name?" Knowing the location of Natalie's job, he was starting to get a funny feeling about this. _I wonder if..._

"Mike."

_Crap. That narrows it down to two. But one's married._ "What does he look like?"

"Tall, kinda thin, brown hair, blue eyes."

_What do I do? How do I answer this? Crap, crap, crap._

"Are you still there?"

_Thank God it's a nice guy. Well, here goes._ "Yeah, actually I do, Nate. We work at the same station."

_I hope he's nice, and single wouldn't be too bad either._ "Is he...um...is he...'

"Single? Yeah. Went through an ugly divorce. Broad really screwed him over." _Cut from the same cloth as Kathryn would just about cover it._

"Is he nice?"

"Seems to be all right. Really quiet most of the time. You can forget he's even there he's so quiet, but he sometimes comes out with some pretty good cracks, usualy when you least expect them." _It's just Nate, so I can be honest._ "So...what do you have for the Phantom?"

"Slime."

"Hmmm. New recipie?"

"Mmhmm."

"Say, I'll give you an added bonus. The Fourth of July barbeque is next week at the DeSoto's. I'm still single, so it won't look peculiar if you tag along with me. Gage has brought a date the last couple of years. I took...her...two years ago. Maybe you can chat him up and see where it goes."

"When? How is Johnny by the way?"

"The third. We all work the fourth, so we're having it on the third this year. Oh, he's all right. Still hardheaded as ever, and still chasing nurses."

They both started laughing.

"I'm off from work, and I just have one class that morning. What time is it?"

"Two o'clock."

"My class ends at twelve. I'm game."

"Do you still live in the same house?"

"Sure do."

"I'll pick you up at about one. Have the recipie ready."

"Thanks! So how was work?"

"Insane. I think we barely saw the inside of the station all afternoon, and early this morning we got several calls in a row. We were all like zombies by the time B-shift rolled in."

"Sounds like quite a night. I'd better get off of here and let you go get some sleep."

"'kay."

"Take care."

"Likewise."

..._click..._


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie vaulted out of the cab of her green '62 Chevy pickup and ran into the house. Her lab had run over, so she only had fifteen minutes to change into something more appropriate for an outdoor barbeque. She was very nervous. The only person there that she would really know was Chet, Johnny being more of a friendly acquaintance than an actual friend.

She raced up the stairs, nearly tripping over her dog, Tank, in the process. Tank, a big, rather lazy, Rotweiller, opened one eye, and, seeing that his mistress was all right, closed it again.

Upstairs, she changed into a pair of denim shorts and a blue tank top, and then raced into the bathroom to comb and braid her long black hair, stopping momentarily to gaze at a photo of her parents. She had been eighteen when they had been killed in a car accident. She had been in the backseat and had sustained only minor injuries. She had been surprised when Chet had said that he had known her father, Captain Arthur Wyatt, though not very well. Kathryn had refused to pay any on her father's funeral and very little on their mother's, though she certainly did not lack for money. Kathryn had harbored an intense hatred for Arthur Wyatt, who she felt had degraded her mother's social status. Kathryn was quite wealthy from her late father's estate, and that was all she cared about—money and status. Preferably how to use others' money and not her own, and she had expensive tastes. Anyone who dated her learned that the hard way. Why Kathryn had ever gotten with Chet was still a complete mystery to her. She had some speculations, but a person like Kathryn was very hard to grasp.

She was slipping on her shoes when she heard a knock at the door. She went down the stairs to answer it as Tank raced to the door, barking madly. As soon as Natalie opened the door, Tank raced up to Chet, paws on his shoulders, still barking.

"Hey, Nate, long time no see. You either, Tank." Tank, satisfied with the acknowledgement, settled on the rug in front of the staircase.

"Hey, Chet. I'm ready to go." She ran a hand through her bangs. "Gosh, I'm nervous."

"Don't be. You're just letting him see you, so 'hi' is as good a place to start as any. Besides, if it weren't an all right guy, would I even be letting you do this?"

"No, you wouldn't,

"All right then. Now get in the van."

Chet and Natalie spent the trip talking and catching up. By the time they arrived, they were like brother and sister again, playing off of each other and laughing at each others' jokes.

When they arrived, Chet led her up to a group of women: a petite dark-haired woman, a tall brunette, and a Latino of medium build. "Natalie, this is Joanne DeSoto, Lisa Stanley, and Roisita Jaimes."

"A pleasure to meet you," Natalie said as Chet went to join the men out back. She watched warily as Joanne's eyes widened, then narrowed. _Might as well grab the bull by the horns_. "Kathryn Forrester is my half-sister. Don't worry, I don't like her either."

"I'm…sorry." Joanne was thoroughly chagrined that the younger woman had caught her instinctive reaction to Natalie's resemblance to Kathryn, though Natalie was smaller and more delicately built, and she wore her hair differently. "Come into the kitchen."

Within half an hour, Natalie had broken the ice enough to talk with confidence about her studies, her interests, and her job as the women prepared the food.

"So, are you seeing anybody?" Lisa Stanley asked.

"No, I rarely have the time."

"I think we may be able to set you up with someone." Joanne had a look on her face that made Natalie want to cringe. _The matchmaking look. That's dangerous._ "I know! Johnny's single."

"I went on a couple of dates with him after Chet set me up with him once when his original date bailed. We decided we were better off as friends."

"What about Chet?" Rosita asked.

"He's like my brother. I just couldn't see him that way." She mentally shuddered at the thought.

"Mike is single," Lisa supplied. "Do you know anything about him?"

"Other than that he might be the man I talked to at work the other day, and the things Chet has said, no. He's only had good things to say about him." _And I wouldn't mind getting to know him better._

"Well, look out the window," Joanne said, pushing Natalie towards the window looking out over the deck and back yard. "Is that him?"

Natalie blushed bright red. "Yes," she squeaked.

"Hey, Chet, did you bring anybody this year?" Johnny was helping him unroll the volleyball net.

"Yeah, I brought a friend. You remember Kathryn's half-sister Natalie Wyatt? That works over at Al's Grocery?" He choked back a smile as he saw Mike stop what he was doing and look at the two of them.

"You brought Nate? Cool! How's she been? She seeing anybody?"

"Yeah, I brought her. She's been doing good since Kathryn's been leaving her alone, and no, she's not seeing anybody. I'd have to approve of anybody my little sister dates. I don't want her to end up with a male Kathryn." He glanced at Mike, and then shot Johnny a look that said _'off limits'_. Johnny followed his friends thought instantly, a slow grin forming on his face. He noticed Mike relax and return to what he was doing. _Well, Nate has a shot. We just need to give him a push._

_She and Chet know each other? If I can get him alone, maybe I can ask him about her._ "Chet, can I ask you a couple of questions about your van?"

"Sure, though it'd probably be easier if we're looking at it. Come on." _Slick. Nice cover._

The two men walked around the front of the house and over to Chet's van. "Shoot, Mike. I know you're not here to ask me about my van. What do you want to know about Nate?"

_Caught._ "Is she really single? How come you're not dating her?"

"Yes, and because that would be like dating my sister, and you know how gross that is." He gave a dramatic shudder.

Mike nodded. "If somebody were to ask her out and she were to say yes, where would they take her?"

"Well, Nate's very low maintenance. She's happy with dinner and a movie, an outdoor concert, or even just a picnic on the beach."

"How would I…they… ask her?"

'Get her number and talk to her a few times before you ask her out or anything. She has to feel like she trusts you a bit before she might say yes. You have my permission. I'm going to get her new phone number tonight, and I'll give it to you tomorrow."

_Wasn't expecting that_. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just remember that if you hurt her, I'll make the stuff the Phantom does to Gage look like kiddie stuff."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The two men headed back around the house and joined in the festivities. All was seemingly going well until Mike was walking up the steps of the deck and tripped on the last step, sending his drink onto Natalie.

"Oh my God, are you all right?" Natalie exclaimed.

"I…I am so sorry!" Mike said at the same time.

"It's all right. I'm just glad I'm not driving."

"I'm all right."

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

When their laughter had died down, Mike picked himself up, and Joanne said to Natalie, "If you'll come in, I'm sure we can find you something dry to wear." She led Natalie into the house. Meanwhile, the men picked teams for volleyball, Roy excusing himself because he was grilling, and Mike because he did not particularly care for the game. He instead decided to sit on one of the lounge chairs on the deck and watch.

Inside the house, Joanne, Lisa, and Rosita were raiding Joanne's closet to find something that would flatter Natalie, the trouble being that she was smaller and thinner than Joanne.

"I like this one," Lisa said, pulling an electric blue minidress off of the hanger. Joanne nodded, and Natalie tried it on.

"Wow, it looks better on you than it ever did on me. That's more of a date dress, though. You can borrow it when he asks you out."

"How about this one?" Rosita pulled out a pale blue and green plaid sundress. Natalie tried it on.

"That's the one!" all three women said in unison.

"Well, let's get these in the washer," Joanne said, indicating to Natalie's drink-soaked shorts and tank. "Roy can give them to Chet tomorrow."

Natalie nodded, and they put the clothes in and began to carry out the things for the meal.

When Natalie had finished taking her things out and arranging them on the table, she went back up on the deck to watch the very intense volleyball game.

"Natalie, I really am sorry about earlier." _Though the dress is prettier._

"It's all right. Think nothing more of it." _He's cute, blushing and stammering like that._

"So, what do you do besides Al's?"\

"I'm a biology major with a minor in anthropology. I want to do forensic anthropology. So, do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to cook and draw. You?"

"I positively stink at cooking. I don't draw well, but I like to sketch. I like to read, mostly science fiction and fantasy."

"Maybe I could…help you with your cooking sometime." It all came out in a rush, before he lost his nerve.

"I'll keep that in mind. I need all the help I can get. The only one that will eat my cooking is Tank, my Rotweiller."

"A…dog?" He sounded a bit panicked. Very few people knew that he was afraid of dogs, especially big ones.

"Tank is just a big baby. The worst he'd do is knock you over trying to hug you. He's usually just this big sleeping blob." She had picked up on the panicked tone to this voice. _Probably has had a bad experience with big dogs._

They talked until the food was completely ready, and Natalie found herself genuinely liking the man she was talking to.

_She's really nice. I think I'll follow Chet's suggestion._

After the fireworks, everybody started cleaning up and going home. After Chet and Natalie got in the van, Chet asked, "So, did you like him? You two talked for a long time."

"Yes, I liked him. He's really nice, and really funny."\

"Do you want me to give him your number?"\

"Sure. It's 555-7468."

"555-7468. I'll remember that."

"You'd better.'

They continued talking until they reached Natalie's house. "Thanks for everything, big brother, and be careful," Natalie said as she exited the van.


End file.
